


If I Fall

by boydivision



Series: Tumblr Prompt Drabbles [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boydivision/pseuds/boydivision
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Sorry...just the noise you just made was...really hot" and inspired by the live version of The Ghost of You.





	If I Fall

Frank’s sprawled out on the decrepit couch in the studio, one leg up on the opposite armrest and the other folded underneath him. He’s got a joint in one hand a warm beer in the other, listening to Gerard try out different vocal techniques. They’ve got a show the next day, but they’re also going to be taping some songs for the live DVD they’re trying to put out and Gerard thinks if it’s going to be remembered and listened to forever then he’s gotta put some extra flair in it. Obviously. Because that’s what Gerard is like.

Frank takes long pull from the joint and blow it into the air, watching the smoke swirl and dissipate as Gerard sings the bridge to Ghost of You. His voice carries in the small room, the sound familiar and yet new and intriguing to Frank every time he hears it.

If I fall…..If I fall

“Down,” Frank whispers with him. 

Maybe it’s a side effect of the weed and the alcohol but this song sounds so fucking good. He can’t believe they did it, they wrote an album this good, that he got to do it with his favorite people, his favorite band-

He’s pulled out of his reverie as soon as it happens. Gerard’s changed his whoas. It doesn’t sound the way it did on the album, the way Gerard sings it live every night. No, it’s a sound distinctly similar to the ones Frank’s managed to hear the handful of times he’s sucked Gerard off. Gerard is full on moaning to the instrumental track of the song Gerard’s got playing at a low volume from a boombox on the table next to him. And he keeps going, it builds up to a scream that’s somewhere between tortured and pornographic. It might be the hottest thing Frank’s heard in his entire life.

His dick actually starts to fill out in his pants, not all the way, but enough to wear Frank deems it necessary to stick a hand in and give it couple swift tugs.

He’s quickly lost in the sensation of the haze in his head and the sweet friction on his dick but he’s just as quickly pulled out of it, once again by Gerard.

“Are you touching your fucking dick, Frank?”

Frank’s hesitant. He’s still unsure of this thing between them, still unsure if it even exists at all outside of their random hookups. He hasn’t read the handbook for this type of situation and Gerard hasn’t offered up any explanation so he’s been happy to just be along for the ride. 

Up until now, it’s always been in a drunken fit of passion. But now it’s the middle of the day and Frank’s been caught rubbing one out while his best friend practices singing a song about fucking death. Come to think of it, he doesn’t think there’s a handbook for this at all, but that doesn’t make him any more sure of what’s about to happen and what is and isn’t okay in this little situation they’ve been navigating their way through.

“Sorry...just the noise you just made was...really hot,” Frank says.

"Keep it in your pants, Frankie, I’m getting somewhere with this!”

Gerard says it, but his eyes are keenly focused on where Frank’s had is still wrapped around his dick inside his sweats. Frank, because he’s a prick, starts moving his hand again. He’s seen that look on Gerard’s face a number of times now and he thinks if he keeps going, he might just get lucky enough to get Gerard to do it for him. 

The look on Gerard’s face is truly pained when he realizes Frank’s made up his mind on not stopping.

“Frankie, can we please do this later? We’ve only got like 45 minutes left in the studio.”

Frank shrugs. “No one said you had to stop, Gee.” 

Gerard groans and Frank giggles. He’s such a brat sometimes.

Gerard walks over and looks at Frank expectantly. When Frank rises one of his perfectly groomed eyebrows Gerard responds, “Well, come on, sit up.”

Frank scrambles up, quickly plucking the joint out of his mouth. He’s gonna need at least one hand totally free on account of the fact that he knows Gerard likes his hair pulled a little when he’s giving head. Just enough, not too much. It feels nice knowing that, knowing things like that about Gerard. 

Before he can get too in his head about it though he feels the hand on his dick replaced with Gerard’s as he tugs it out Frank’s sweats and gives it a couple of long strokes before spitting in his palm and doubling back with some added lubrication. Frank lets out an absolutely fucking contented sigh and settles back into the couch, boneless. 

After he’s teased the absolute minimal amount Gerard brings his hand down to the base and wraps his mouth around the tip, sucking lightly, just enough to get Frank to mumble “motherfucker” under his breath and thread his free hand through the greasy knotted strands atop Gerard’s head.

Frank lets it happen, lets himself feel the way the back of Gerard’s throat flutters against the head when he takes him down a little deeper. He feels the way Gee’s hand fondles his balls while licking a stripe from base to tip and swirling his tongue around, gathering up the precum that’s beaded there. The buzz in his body and head only intensifies it all. He knows he’s being a little selfish here but it all feels so good, it’s all he can do not to start humping up with Gerard’s bobs. He’s a nice guy, he’s not going to fuck Gerard’s mouth if he doesn’t want it, he knows not everyone likes the feeling of choking on a cock quite like he does. 

Frank feels himself riding the edge, getting closer with every minute, it’s a low, specific heat that starts somewhere behind his belly button and builds downward, strengthening with every bob of Gerard’s head and twist of his fist at the base. A few seconds later he feels Gerard’s other hand under his balls, moving swiftly down his taint and lower and Oh...that’s new. He’s never touched himself there and neither has anyone else but it feels...incredible. In the most deliciously filthy way he can imagine. 

He’d never considered it or entertained the idea that he’d be into this too and it’s something he’s going to have to go over and potentially compartmentalize later because as soon as Gerard’s finger starts rubbing over his hole he’s toast. He comes so hard and fast without warning in his inebriated state that he feels his consciousness shoot out through his dick and into Gerard’s mouth with his spunk. Later, when he can form enough words that aren’t “fuck” and “holy shit you’re amazing” he’s going to have to tell Gerard about it because that shit was crazy.

Gerard starts wiping off his hands on Frank’s pants and tucks him back in before standing up walking back over to the boom box and turning it on. He shoots Frank a look that Frank knows says ‘behave so I can finish’ which Frank nods in response to before drifting off into a quick but deep sleep.

They might talk about it later. They’ll talk about it eventually. But for now, it works. And it’s all secondary to his love for this fucking band. He sleeps knowing that whatever this all is, it’ll all work out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are hugely appreciated. If you liked anything at all about this fic please let me know!
> 
> Also consider [reblogging it on tumblr](http://awsugar.tumblr.com/post/181685346656/prompt-77-if-you-feel-like-it).
> 
> Say hi on tumblr at [awsugar](http://awsugar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
